Summer Wake-Up
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Eager to play with the Admiral in the pool, Ro-500 tries to wake him up... until she's distracted by a peculiar hardness. [Smut]


**Summer Wake-Up**

''Hawaa~ I wonder if the Admiral is up yet...?''

Summer was beginning to set in over the Naval Base; the temperature rising to a pleasant warmth that was sorely missed over the chilly winter and bitter spring months. The newfound heat was tempered by a pleasantly cool breeze, blowing throughout the base and cooling those not used to the summer heat.

Ro-500 cheerfully skipped down the quiet halls of the dormitory, her destination clear in mind. Many others were sleeping in on such a pleasantly warm day, including the majority of the Submarines; leaving Ro with nobody to play in the pool with. Considering how hard her friends had been working and how tired they were last night she didn't want to wake them – but she _did_ know somebody who would be happy to play with her.

_Knock-Knock-Knock~_

''Admiral~'' Ro-500 called out, her knuckles gently rapping off the Admiral's bedroom door.

Silence met her in response, the muted sound of wind blowing telling he had left his window open. Ro-500 pouted and knocked again, her cheeks puffing out when he didn't come to answer her. Seeing that he would come to her, she would go to him – something she could do quite easily; he had a bad habit of never locking his door, mostly so the girls could come to him in the night if they ever had trouble sleeping. She took him up on that offer more than once, mostly since she liked snuggling with him.

The door clicked as she pushed it open, the handle bending down in her hand. She only pushed it open a little bit so she could peek inside, gazing around his modest bedroom until her eyes landed on the Admiral's bed – and just as she expected she found him laying beneath the covers, sleeping. The window was open and the curtains lightly blew with the cool breeze, the quiet howl of the wind muffling the sound of the door sliding over the carpet.

''Admiral...'' Ro-500 pouted, letting the door click shut behind her. ''Wake up~''

He didn't reply, still asleep. Not surprising given he was a heavy sleeper. Ro quickly stomped up to his side, pouting down at him as if it to wake him up with her petulant stare alone, though it was hard to keep up her pout when she was looking at his peaceful expression – her pout swiftly melting into a warm smile.

''Ehehe... you look so cute when you sleep, Admiral~'' Ro giggled, poking his cheek with her finger. ''Wakey-wakey~''

The Admiral shifted slightly but didn't stir, his eyes remaining firmly closed. Undeterred Ro leaned down and gently blew in his ear, watching his expression twitch, but he failed to wake up. With a cute frown Ro pondered a way to wake him up... without being so extreme as to give him a heart-attack. After only a short minute of thinking she came up with an idea, a bright smile lighting up her tanned face.

''Hehe~'' Ro-500 giggled and shifted around to the bottom of his bed – before lifting his covers up, and pushing her head beneath.

With her innocent smile still in place Ro crawled up the Admiral's slumbering frame, the young man wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxers and a loose black shirt. The tanned Submarine crawled up until she reached his chest, giggling quietly as she laid herself down atop him. He had always remarked on how light she was; it wasn't unlikely to think he might not notice she was there until he threw the covers off.

''Mm...'' Ro shifted her arms up, snaking her lithe hands under his loose shirt and touching his sides – her fingers teasingly tickling his ribs. ''Wakey-wakey~''

To her disappointment the Admiral barely stirred; clearly not the ticklish type. Ro-500 hummed softly and tilted her head, resting her cheek against his warm chest as she tried thinking up another way of waking him up without simply shaking him awake. Idly she wiggled her hips side-to-side, dimly hoping the gentle movement might help arouse him from his slumber.

Her movements halted as she felt something hard poke her stomach, surprise fluttering through her. Slowly she wiggled her hips again, intimately feeling something hard press against her stomach as she wiggled about, something that wasn't there before. Curiosity blossomed inside the tanned Submarine and Ro slowly crawled back, her eyes sliding down onto his grey boxers. Boxers that now had a distinct tent in them.

''Huh...?'' Ro-500 blinked, naively unaware of what laid beneath.

The Submarine carefully glanced up at the Admiral, peeking out through the tiny gap of the covers near his collarbone. When she noticed he was still sleeping she glanced back down at his boxers, her curiosity growing as she wondered what was beneath – and after a moment of hesitation she acted, gripping the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down.

''Eep-!'' Ro squeaked in surprise as his cock bounced free, the tip hitting her on the nose – making her reflexively lean back, eyeing his cock with a mixture of shock, wonder, and more than a little awe. ''Oh... this is...''

Her tanned cheeks gained a distinct pink tint, embarrassment flooding her chest. Yet despite that embarrassment she couldn't tear her eyes away from his rock-hard cock, her eyes mentally committing every little detail to memory. While she knew about dicks from her conversations with Iku and Decchi, she hadn't ever seen one in real life – and from the gestures that Iku had made, dicks weren't normally as big as the Admiral's.

''Mn...'' Ro-500 blushed, squirming uncertainly. The Admiral was still asleep, she still wanted to go in the pool... but she was _beyond _curious now. ''What would Iku-san do...?

Ro thought for all of five seconds before her blush deepened, a flutter of nervous excitement squirming in her stomach. With a tentative smile she leaned in until her nose touched his cock, her warm breath brushing against his shaft and making it cutely twitch. Despite its intimidating size a bubble of excitement formed in her chest, egging her on and demanding to learn more about the thing she had only heard about from Iku's tales.

Slowly Ro tilted her head up, pressed her lips against the tip – and kissed his cock. ''Chu~''

The Admiral's cock twitched in response, eliciting a quiet giggle from the tanned Submarine. With a gentle smile she kissed his dick again, liking the way it twitched beneath her soft lips and enticing her to kiss it again. Slowly her kisses grew deeper and more confident – her lips parting slightly as she smooched his twitching shaft. Curious she slid her tongue out between her lips, tentatively licking the tip of his cock.

Ro tensed when the Admiral suddenly groaned... but didn't wake up. She relaxed a moment later and breathed a sigh of relief, her smile returning as she resumed her affectionate ministrations – sliding her tongue out and taking a much longer, lewder lick of his cock. The Admiral groaned as her tongue slid from the base all the way to the tip, followed by her lips kissing the tip and sliding back down to the base; her hot breath making him twitch even more.

_'He's so big...' _Ro thought to herself, adoringly licking the base of his large cock. _'Could he fit in...?'_

With red cheeks Ro acted on the lewd idea, shifting up and planting a kiss on the tip – before opening her mouth wide, and leaning down. His ample cock slid into her mouth with ease, but the Submarine quickly found herself struggling to fit his length inside. He was just too big and her mouth too small, made twice as difficult since she had to keep her teeth out the way lest she hurt him.

''Mmph...'' Ro's brows scrunched up, wincing as his cock hit the back of her throat – nearly making her gag.

With a cute frown Ro leaned back, her lips popping off his cock. For a moment she simply stared at his saliva-coated cock, before tentatively reaching out and curling her lithe fingers around his dick. He felt so hot in her hand that it made her blush, watching intently as she slowly bobbed her wrist – dimly remembering what Iku said about making a guy feel good.

''Move your wrist...'' Ro-500 murmured to herself, leaning in. ''...and lick the tip...''

Her tongue slipped out, quickly licking the tip. The Admiral groaned lowly and she smiled, repeating the lewd action and feeling his throb in her hand. Growing confident Ro moved her hand faster, jerking him off with quiet eagerness and listening to his sleepy groans. She had never heard him make such noises before but it left her feeling so strangely hot, a foreign warmth building inside her stomach.

Ro slid her hand down to the base and she parted her lips, kissing his dick and taking him back into her mouth. The Admiral rumbled at the pleasurable sensation, prompting her to take him as deep as she could – mewling quietly as she opened her mouth as wide as possible to accommodate his ample girth. She managed to take a little over half his length inside, her tongue roaming over his cock as she tasted his shaft for the first time.

''Mm...'' Ro hummed happily, savouring the sensation of his dick twitching on her tongue. ''Does... it feel good...?''

Naturally the Admiral didn't reply, but his low groan told her how much he was liking it, even in his sleep. With a bright smile Ro continued, lifting her head up only to plunge back down again – gently sucking his cock with affectionate eagerness. The mere thought of making him feel good made the heat in her stomach so much stronger, eagerness filling her veins. Any thoughts of swimming in the pool firmly took a back-seat, replaced by a desire to make her Admiral feel good.

Something salty leaked onto her tongue as she kept bobbing her head, the taste bitter yet enticing her to do it more, feeling him throb on her tongue. While she couldn't fit his entire length inside her mouth that didn't stop her from sucking off the top half of his dick, making lewd slurping sounds as she blew him – her right hand gently jerking off the lower half of his dick at the same time.

''Nn...'' The Admiral groaned, his breathing audible even through the covers. ''Ahh... haah... M-Mn...?!''

Ro's eyes widened as his cock throbbed once – before ropes of hot cum suddenly shot into her mouth. She froze up, barely twitching as ropes of cum splattered on her tongue and down her throat; instinctively swallowing his seed and quivering at the bitter taste. She snapped out of her shock a moment later and gave his cock a strong suck, eliciting a strained groan from the Admiral – and prompting him to yank the covers up.

''Ro...?!'' The Admiral gazed down at her with open shock, his cheeks a flushed red.

The tanned Submarine gave his dick one last suck before pulling her lips off, flashing him a blindingly bright smile. ''Guten morgen, Admiral~!''

''Hah... why did you..?'' The teenage Admiral looked at her in disbelief, panting.

Ro-500 giggled lightly. ''Ehehe... I wanted to wake you up... but then I noticed your hard thingy and wanted to make you feel good~''

The Admiral didn't look away from her; unable to, not when she was flashing him such an honest smile despite having just blown him. The remnants of sleep swiftly left his mind, his throbbing cock demanding his full focus. Morning wood was a common problem for him... but never before had one of his subordinates slipped into his room and blown him. Especially none as innocent as Ro.

His eyes flickered over to his bedside clock. He didn't have anything to do until a few hours from now; it was just him and Ro in the room. While the tanned Submarine didn't have the most generous of assets she was most definitely cute, her body petite but alluring. The blue school-swimsuit hugged her frame tightly, emphasising her tanned thighs and flat stomach especially. All of that contributed to the daring confidence that bubbled inside him, speaking out.

''Then... let me make you feel good too...'' The Admiral murmured, sitting up.

Ro blinked once – then blushed a light pink, a cute smile following suit. ''Ehehe... okay~''

Not giving himself a chance to hesitate the Admiral swiftly leaned in and cupped her soft cheeks, pulling her face close – before kissing her. It was a quick and passionate one, his lips meshing against her incredibly soft ones; shivering when she parted her soft lips and let out a cute moan. His hand slid down to her slim shoulders and he leaned closer, deepening the kiss.

Their lips slipped apart, their breath mixing between their parted lips. ''Take this off.''

Ro blushed at the request but didn't deny him, simply smiling cutely and bobbing her head. Her slim hands sneaked under his and grasped the straps of her school-swimsuit, tentatively pulling them off her shoulders. The tanned Submarine wiggled about, causing her swimsuit to slide down her petite frame and pool around her waist. On instinct his eyes were drawn to her chest, soaking in the sight of her small, perky breasts laid on display to him.

The tanned Submarine blushed darker at his staring, sitting up slightly and tugging her swimsuit down over her cute butt. With a little wiggling she managed to pull it down her thighs, shifting onto her ass so she could yank her swimsuit off her feet and leave it in a crumpled heap next to his bed; thumping as it hit the carpet. With an embarrassed smile Ro hooked her fingers under the hem of her cropped serafuku shirt, pulling it up and over her head – her long hair fluttering as she took it off, tossing it aside too.

''And~ there.'' Ro-500 smiled cutely at him... even as she sat fully naked from head to toe, kneeling right in front of him – her torso paler than her arms and legs, giving her a one-piece tan.

The Admiral swallowed at the hot sight, his dick twitching in excited agreement. He leaned in for another kiss and Ro happily reciprocated, mewling into his mouth as he connected their lips together – his hands slowly sliding down her slim shoulders and along her underarms. Daringly he went further, sliding them down her ribs and curving around to her chest, gently pinching her perky pink nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

''Ah~'' Ro moaned lowly, quivering as he gently rolled her perky nipples around.

He shuddered at the erotic sound, cupping her near-flat breasts and blindly groping them. Even though there wasn't much to actually grope that didn't diminish his excitement, arousal flooding his body as he felt her up so lewdly. His hands soon slid down from her chest and towards her hips, savouring every second of contact – her skin so erotically soft it left him bubbling with arousal.

Daringly he slid his hands further down, tracing the gentle curve of her hips and around to her ass – giving her butt a gentle, tentative squeeze. Ro mewled softly into the kiss, her tanned arms snaking around his neck and deepening the kiss; their lips breaking apart for only a brief second before she resumed it, kissing him with open happiness. The Submarine sat up slightly, sticking her ass out and giving him more to grope; moaning into his mouth when he greedily did.

''Mm... Admiral...'' Ro-500 mewled breathlessly, giggling cutely.

The Admiral shifted to the side slightly, his left hand remaining on her plush rear while his right slid around her waist, curving around to her pelvis. Ro blushed a rosy red and looked down, watching with open interest as his hand slowly slipped between her slim thighs – before he cupped her hairless pussy. The Submarine squirmed but gave no protest, attentively watching as he shifted his hand up, and pressed his fingers against her delicate slit.

''Ahh~'' Ro-500 moaned softly, shivering. ''A-Admiral... that feels... good...''

Grinning tightly he replied by kissing her, muffling her erotic moan as he tenderly rubbed her folds. Just touching her soft pussy was getting him more aroused than he already was, his cock twitching as it begged for attention – not helped by the myriad of lewd ideas filling his head. He pushed them down and refocused on Ro, running his fingertips along her hairless folds; intimately aware of how he daringly slid them between her pussy lips, not penetrating her but so dangerously close to.

He broke off from the kiss and focused on Ro-500's face; just as he pushed two fingers into her. In an instant he laid witness to her blue eyes widening in surprise, her lips parting in a cute 'O' shape – followed swiftly by a soft, pleasure-filled moan that fluttered quietly from her open mouth, her expression melting into one of bliss. With a grin he pushed his two digits deeper inside, loving the way her hot inner walls clamped around his fingers as he wiggled them around.

''A-Ah... ohh...'' Ro moaned adorably, shivering as he fingered her. ''Admiral...''

The Admiral swiftly silenced her with a kiss, muffling her erotic moan of delight. He pumped his twin fingers into her hot pussy, his left hand idly groping her perfect ass and supporting her; letting him plunge his fingers into her slit with ease. One of her arms remained looped around his neck while the other was now behind her, supporting her weight as she leaned back. The angle gave him a perfect view of her smooth pussy, watching as his fingers disappeared between her folds each time he rolled his wrist.

Growing bolder he shifted his ring finger up and pushed it inside as well, relishing Ro's cute gasp – a gasp that swiftly dissolved into a whine of pleasure. He pumped all three fingers into her pussy slowly at first, swiftly growing faster as her slick arousal began to coat his probing digits. As he broke off their most recent kiss he took a second to admire her expression, grinning at her dazed expression.

''Mm... m-more...'' Ro moaned at him, biting her bottom lip.

An idea hit him a second later, his cheeks burning from the boldness of the idea. Yet his lust overpowered his hesitation, prompting him to speak. ''How about... I put something bigger in you?''

Ro-500 blinked at him in innocent confusion... until her gaze drifted down to his twitching cock, her tanned cheeks gaining a cute red glow – and a demure, yet no less happy smile blossoming across her face. ''Yeah!''

The Admiral smiled eagerly and kissed her, devouring Ro's gentle moan as he pulled his fingers free from her weeping pussy. He released her ass and shifted back, sliding his hands up to her flat chest and pushing her down onto the bed, the Submarine not protesting. He broke off the kiss and leaned back, spending a brief moment to admire her flushed visage before his gaze travelled south, looking at her delicate pussy.

Swallowing his sudden nervousness he grasped his cock in his right hand and shifted closer, nudging her legs open. Ro-500 happily did so, smiling affectionately up at him as he guided his cock towards her slick pussy – cooing as he tenderly slid the tip along her pussy several times, before finally rolling his hips, and pushing inside her folds.

''A-Ah~'' Ro-500 moaned softly, quivering as his cock penetrated her slick entrance. ''Admiral...''

He groaned wordlessly in reply, shuddering as her inner walls clamped tightly around the tip of his cock. His hands slid down to her narrow waist and he held her tight, pushing himself deeper into her tight pussy and enduring the heavenly sensation of her pussy squeezing him in return. He was careful to be gentle lest he hurt her, fully aware this was likely her first time ever doing this; though her ungodly tightness confirmed that plenty for him.

Several slow thrusts helped ease half his cock inside Ro's pussy before he struggled to push any deeper, her insides tightly clenching around his length. The Admiral paused for a moment and gave her time to adjust, aimlessly running his hands up her smooth sides and watching her face cutely alternate between unadulterated bliss and mild discomfort, quiet mewls leaving her lips.

''Mm...'' Ro exhaled slowly, smiling hesitantly at him. ''I-I'm okay now, Admiral... let's feel good together, okay?''

''Yeah...'' The Admiral flushed at the cute expression, leaning down.

Ro-500 giggled softly, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him down into an intimate kiss. Due to the height difference he had to arch his back a bit, their lips meshing together with blissful slowness despite the burning heat in their connected parts. Only once they broke apart from the kiss did the Admiral begin to thrust again, eliciting a cute moan from Ro as he sunk into her tight pussy once more.

With a low groan he leaned back, tightly gripping her narrow waist as he began to move a little faster – shuddering when her inner walls lovingly squeezed him again. Ro laid her hands over his and smiled at him, her lips parting as a moan fluttered past them; his cock managing to inch a little deeper into her smooth folds. As if to help herself relax she moved her hands to her pelvis, mewling as she slowly rubbed her untanned pelvis.

''Haah~'' Ro-500 exhaled as his cock plunged deeper, and she moaned as the tip bumped against her deepest parts – literally filling her to the brim. ''Admiral...''

Ro smiled up at him, sliding her hands back over to his – gently gripping his hands. Taking that as a sign to go ahead the Admiral picked up speed, grunting as he plunged his twitching shaft all the way inside the tanned Submarine, her pussy tightening around his shaft reflexively. Every time he bottomed out her near-flat breasts jiggled slightly, her back slowly arching as pleasure weaselled its way up her spine and left her breathless.

''A-Ah~'' The tanned Submarine moaned shakily, shivering as his pelvis bumped against hers – the lewd slap of skin-on-skin reaching her ears, adding to her embarrassed arousal. ''K... Kiss~''

The Admiral was all too happy to oblige, his thrusts briefly slowing as bent down as gave Ro a deep, passion-filled kiss – leaving the tanned Submarine breathless, their lips breaking apart with a mutual gasp. The second their lips were free he immediately resumed his prior speed, plunging into her slick pussy with thinly-veiled eagerness, the lewd _'pap-pap-pap'_ of skin-on-skin echoing throughout the bedroom as he drove himself into her formerly-virgin pussy.

His cock twitched as she clenched around him again, the divine tightness nearly knocking the breath from his lungs and making him thrust even faster; abandoning what remained of his restraint. Ro-500 mewled happily in response, writhing beneath him as he buried his cock deep into her tight pussy over and over again; sending waves of hot, mind-numbing pleasure rushing through her petite body.

''H-Hah~! Ad... Admiral~'' Ro moaned deeply, weakly wrapping her slim, tanned legs around his waist as best she could – interlocking her feet behind his back, stopping him from pulling away.

The Admiral shuddered, realising he wouldn't be able to pull out. Despite his common sense telling him he should pull out he ignored it, groaning as he pounded Ro's weeping pussy with renewed eagerness; eliciting a happy moan from the tanned Submarine as he stuffed her pussy to the brim with his dick. Each thrust made her buckle and squirm, her breathing laboured and her mind melting from the heat of their lovemaking.

''Nn... Ro...'' He groaned quietly, barely audible over the lewd slapping of skin – his cock throbbing with need inside her inviting pussy. ''I'm going to...''

''Mm... i-it's fine~'' Ro breathlessly smiled at him, her lips quivering as she restrained the moans that threatened to escape. ''I-I... ah... want... all of it~''

Her unintentionally lewd remark proved to be his undoing; a strained groan rumbling from his throat as he sped up, pounding wildly into Ro's tightening pussy like she was the last girl on the planet – before finally he hit his limit, slamming all the way inside her and making her gasp; ropes of cum erupting from his cock and spurting deep inside her.

''_Hyaa~!_'' Ro-500 cried out, her pussy instantly coiling tight around his throbbing shaft as she orgasmed from the feeling – her inner walls coaxing out every last drop of his seed.

The Admiral buckled, instinctively rolling his hips and weakly thrusting into her pussy before he finally slowed to a stop; panting from the exertion. His hands abandoned her hips and he planted them on either side of her head, letting him lean forwards on his arms; gazing down at Ro's panting face as she quivered, aftershocks travelling through her petite body.

''Ah...'' Ro mumbled, a dazed smile curling at her lips. ''Admiral... feels so good...''

He smiled breathlessly and leaned down, their lips meeting in a feathery kiss – lasting barely a second before he leaned back, too busy panting to drag it out. For several minutes they remained like that, simply panting or exchanging light kisses, their bodies still wonderfully sensitive from the mutual orgasms.

''Ehehe...'' Ro giggled lightly as their lips popped apart. ''Can we... go play in the pool now, Admiral...?''

The Admiral smiled lightly. ''Let's get cleaned up first... we can't go out, like this...''

Ro-500 hummed in agreement, shivering cutely when he pulled out of her. The tanned Submarine sat up and swung her legs over the edge of his bed, standing on shaky legs. He followed slowly after her, watching as the tanned girl waded over towards his adjoined bathroom – the door swinging open with a low creak.

The tanned girl happily stumbled over to his bath, standing up on her tippy-toes as she reached for the shower; unintentionally presenting her peachy ass to him, the inviting sight making his cock twitch; vividly remembering how good she felt.

As if sensing his arousal Ro-500 glanced over her shoulder, puffing her cheeks out in a pout. ''Mn, we just finished Admiral~''

The Admiral flushed lightly. ''Sorry...''

Ro's pout lasted only a single second before it melted, a delighted giggle passing her lips. ''Ehehe... well... I guess it's alright if we do it here, before we go swimming...''

With demure slowness Ro bent over the edge of the bath, wiggling her peachy ass towards him.

''Let's feel good again, Admiral~''

Ro's sweet moans soon filled the bathroom, and it would be nearly a full hour until they reached the pool outside.

[END]


End file.
